


T-shirt

by Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, t-shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother/pseuds/Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother
Summary: Cas messes up his only outfit and requires a temporary set of clothes for the meantime.





	T-shirt

"Dean! Cas needs to borrow a shirt." The younger brother, Sam, yelled to his brother who was lying on his bed. Earlier that day, Sam had taken newly human Cas go shopping with him. but on the way home Sam slammed on breaks for a deer, who ran across the road and that sent Castiel flying forward. Luckily he didn’t hit the dashboard, but unluckily, the cherry pie that was on his lap was now spread across his white dress shirt and coat. After inspecting around the shaken up ex-angel, Sam determined there was no pie filling on the impala seats. If Sam had come home with no pie AND stained car seats, Dean would kill them for sure.

"Why?" mumbled the older brother while shifting his body weight onto his forearms to push himself up so he was seated on his bed. Cas entered the older hunters room followed by Sam, "What the hell?" questioned Dean. "We had a bit of an accident-but don't worry the impala is fine. But Cas needs some clothes." Dean looked at the stain on Cas' shirt and coat, "Is that…pie?" the hurt in his voice made Sam and Cas wish it was blood, but the look on their faces had already given Dean his answer. "And why can't he use one of yours?" "because mine will be far too big for him. Have fun!" and with that Sam was gone, leaving Dean alone on his bed with a sad looking human Cas. "Alright, buddy, let's see what I can give you." He got up and went to his cupboard. After scavenging around for a minute or so Dean pulled out a pair of jeans and a grey AC/DC shirt and gave it to Cas, "Look after that okay" he gave a friendly smile while passing over the shirt.

Unaware that getting dressed in front of someone else isn’t exactly what you should do, Cas started stripping his layers of clothes off. "Dude, get dressed in your room would ya?" Dean huffed at him before sitting on his bed again. Cas abided and left for his room. In a few minutes he returned, wearing the tight-yet fitting- black jeans with slits where your knees go and the loose AC/DC shirt. Dean sat up instantly looking at the man before him with wide eyes. Deans never lent his clothes to some, beside Lisa. He never wanted the girl to feel attached and get emotions, letting her prance around in one of his shirts is a sure way for one of you to catch feelings. But looking at Cas stand in his doorway, Dean was out of words and-was his heart actually racing? He caught his thoughts and adjusted himself casually. "Thank you, Dean, these are nice" Cas said looking down at the clothes he was wearing. "You actually look cool now" Dean said, trying not to sound shaky, he gave a small side smile before Cas left. Once the coast was clear and Cas was far away, Dean fell back on his bed and covered his face, why was he so flustered? Cas has always been cute to him, but now, in his t-shirt, Cas looked hot. Dean found himself mumbling to himself, "Ahh Cas, what are you doing to me." "What do you mean?" Echoed a voice by Dean's door. And in that moment, the hunter was unable to move his body except for his arm that covered his face; he slowly moved it away to reveal Cas standing, looking at him with big blue eyes. "Dean? Is everything alright?" he tilted his head to the side. Dean on the other hand grew red, his heart started beating faster than ever and he was racking his brain trying to find a way around this dilemma. But then it hit him, Cas is already an awkward person and feelings don't seem to bother him, why not just tell him what's on his mind? "Uhh, yeah everything's fine; it's just, well… I-" Dean realized what he was about to do, so he jumped up and looked around outside to make sure Sam wasn’t anywhere near, then he pulled Cas into his room completely and closed the door. "I like you, Cas. Romantically" Dean figured he had to add the last part otherwise this ex-angel would think he just admired being around him like how friends admire each other's company. "I like you too, Dean" the voice said almost too casually. "No, Cas, I like you like how I like all those waitresses" Dean raised his eyebrow at Cas hoping he would understand what he means. "I know. I like you like that too." Cas was so casual about the whole situation, it made Dean wonder if he's always liked him or he is just really calm when expressing these new human emotions. Either way Cas liked Dean back and that made him smile. Better yet it made him feel like kissing the blue eyed man in front of him, but he wasn’t sure if Castiel would be fine with it. "Do you want to kiss me?" questioned Cas. Dean glanced down at the pink lips in front of him again, they were so inviting, he just nodded before walking closer to Cas, keeping his pace slow enough for the newly human to keep up. The hunter places his hands on Cas' hips to pull him closer while Cas put his arms around Deans neck bringing their faces closer than ever, "what about personal space?" whispered Cas while looking at Deans lips. "To hell with that" and he pulled Cas in until there was no space at all between them and their lips were connected.


End file.
